User blog:Ninjadark27/My story
Mischievous Mysteries of Miranda The Missing Macaroni Chapter One: A Sound From The Bushes It was a dark night. I didn’t like it. Even after all the eventful things in my life, my dad getting killed, my mum giving me only a wand to protect myself, and my flight from my friends, this truly disappointed me. I didn’t know why, and I didn’t want to know why. I had made myself a small house made out of tree branches, and I had a spot where I could light up fire without getting myself burnt. I was now twenty-three years old, capable of taking care of myself. Suddenly, a rustle came from the bushes. And when there are sounds at night, I get real jumpy. “Who’s there?” I said. I turned my wand into a bow and arrow and aimed it at the bushes just outside my house. A couple minutes, I waited. Nothing came out. I relaxed and sat on the chair I made out of wood last summer. Too bad summer was over, and fall was here, but winter was nearly approaching. I turned my wand into a coat and put it over me. I was only wearing a dress with leggings. My shoes were in the corner. Not exactly the right clothing for cold season. And then, I heard it again. The sound from the bushes. I turned my wand into a sword this time and I shouted, “I AM GETTING QUITE ANNOYED, SO WILL YOU STOP? OR I CAN PUT THESE SWORD BESIDE YOUR THROAT, IF YOU PERFER!” No sound. Good, I had enough on my hands. I sat back down and turned my wand into a stick. I put it on the table beside me. I decided it would be time to cook for dinner. Being a former thief, I knew how to get around without being caught. I quickly found the farm with cows. I crept inside the farm to find packages of meat and bottles of milk. I stole a package and a bottle, and returned back to my hut. I lit up a fire with two rocks, just as my friend, Annabelle had taught me. Then, I cooked the meat. A few minutes later, it was ready to eat. I gathered water from the lake outside with a small pail and putted out the fire, and grabbed the meat with the fork and spoon. So tonight, I had a tasty meal of meat and milk. Chapter Two: Mum (Finally) Returns to My Life I wake up from my bed. I look at my surroundings. My kitchen in the right corner at the front was still there, and opposite it was the chair and table I sat at last night. Beside me, in the corner in the back, a trunk stood. I got up and opened the trunk. My belongings were still there. I made my bed, changed my clothes, brushed my teeth, (got the water from the lake) and decided to go bathroom. When I came back, though, there was a letter on the table. I picked it up and started to read. Dear Miranda, It’s me, your mum. It was me who made sounds in the bushes the other night. Sorry about that. I had to run away from home because the guards were also hunting me down, and so I decided to follow you. I followed you when you got adopted by other people, you traveled with your friends, and decided to take off. I’m proud of you for coping this well. And you even used the wand! I will now no longer follow you though, I have a job and a new life like you. You are becoming an adult, so I recommend you do the same! Sincerely, Ariana Fubs Coralle I look at the letter in amazement. My mum has been following me this whole time, and she didn’t let me know? Maybe this was all a dream. I decided to take a rest, and I went back to bed. Chapter Three: The History of the Coralle Family In my dreams, I dreamed of learning about my family, when I was at school, when I was adopted... “Today class,” said Ms. Misha. “We will learn about the Coralle family.” Miranda shifted in her seat. She was now going to learn about what other people thought of her. “The Coralle family was a horrible one,” Ms. Misha said. “Though I don’t blame them for living on the streets. Although, they did try to steal the Queen’s bracelet. There are only two living members of the family now, and one is sitting in this very classroom: Ariana Fubs Coralle, and Miranda Fubs Coralle.” Everybody in the classroom gasped. “THEIF!” Someone shouted. “They stole food, jewelry, and sometimes, animals. Isn’t that true, Miranda?” Ms. Misha smiled sweetly, but her eyes were cold. “NO! NO, NO, NO!” Miranda yowled. I woke up to see my bedsheets on the floor, and sweat dripping off my face. That horrible moment... I didn’t want to dream about it again. And if this was a nightmare, that must mean... I wasn’t dreaming. My mum was following me this whole time, and only now she had mentioned it, when she found a successful life. “I HATE YOU MUM!” I shout at the sky. But unfortunately, it didn’t hold my answers. Actually, it did. I looked up at the sky to see a helicopter landing down a few feet away from me. I held my breath, and then let it go. I turned my wand into a sword, marched outside, and bellowed, “Who are you, a friend or a foe?” “A friend, perhaps?” A girl hopped out of the vehicle. “You can leave now, Arthur.” The helicopter lifted back up into the sky and traveled to the East. The girl took a glance at me and asked, “Twenty-two, right?” “Nope,” I say. “Twenty-three. You?” “Twenty. My name is Ruby Ranchnod. And what is yours?” I gulp. “You promise not to say my last name to anyone else?” “Why would I?” “Because I’m a Coralle.” Chapter Four: Meeting Ruby Ranchnod Ruby gasped. “Are you Miranda Coralle?” She asked. I nod numbly. “Yes.” Ruby shook her head. “We need a new name for you. Go under Mira, okay? Mira Garfield.” I nod. “Alright. I told Arthur, my, um, helper, to come pick us up later.” Ruby smiled. “May I come into your humble abode?” “Of course!” I led the way in. “So I have a kitchen, complete with a stove and pots...” I point at the kitchen area. “But I rarely use it because at the center, you can light up a fire to cook. I still use the pots though.” Ruby was impressed. “You know how to survive like this!” I smiled. “Well, these were in my backpack, and I had gifts before I left my friends...” I trailed away and my smile faded. “Anyways, there’s the chair and table, the bed, and my stuff is all in that trunk.” “Can I look in your trunk?” Ruby asked. I shifted my feet. I really didn’t want her in my stuff, but I wanted to be polite. “Of course you may..!” I said slowly. Ruby went over and opened up the trunk. There were tons of stuff I had always planned to keep secret, but secrets don’t last for long... Chapter Five: Secrets of The Trunk Ruby pulled out a photo of me, my dad, and my mum. “So if I’m correct,” asked Ruby. “Your dad is dead and your mom left you?” I nodded. “Yep. Dad was real nice. His real name is Alexander Yek Coralle. The Queen killed him. She was so cruel.” To my surprise, Ruby’s eyes started to water. “The Queen killed my mom. Her name was Phina Plum Ranchnod. How was your mom?” I looked off into the distance. “She was nice. Her name was Ariana Fubs Coralle. Here, I even have a letter from her that just came yesterday.” I handed Ruby the letter. A few minutes later, she gasped. “Your mom abounded you?” “Not really.” I said. “She said I was progressing into adulthood and I shouldn’t need her anymore. I found out it was quite true. But I kind of hate her now.” A sound of roaring blades came. Ruby’s ride home was here. To my greater surprise, she ordered, “Pack your stuff. You can’t live here like this. There are bears. You’re going to come with me.” She hurried outside to speak with Arthur. I decided to follow what Ruby had said and pack my stuff. Once I had everything I wanted in my trunk and my furniture was in the back of the helicopter, Arthur asked me, “What is your name, madam?” I knew I couldn’t say “Miranda Coralle” or he would call the guards and arrest me. Instead, I replied, “Mira Garfield.” He seemed satisfied with that, and so he ushered me in, along with Ruby. Miranda Coralle! When we arrived at Ruby’s house, I was amazed. Her home wasn’t really a house, but it was a mansion! “You sure are rich.” I told her. To my surprise, she nodded numbly and said, “Yeah, no big deal.” Well, I guessed she was used to it. We went inside and Ruby gave me some clothes that were still too big for her. (I had always thought people stopped growing at the age of eighteen.) It perfectly fitted me, as I was three years older than her, and we went to the kitchen to get a snack. They had a complete room for food! “Try my macaroni,” Ruby encouraged me. “We keep selling it, and that’s how we got so rich!” But when we went to the storage room, we couldn’t find the macaroni! Chapter Six: The Missing Macaroni “Where did it go?” Ruby said, surprised. “We had fifty bowls right here...” She pointed on a bare spot on the shelf. “Someone stole it!” I gasped. “That’s awful! I wonder what happened...” Ruby’s eyes was watering. “That was all our work... thirty of those were supposed to be shipped out! What will our customers think?!” She went outside and I followed. I closed the door to the storage room and we ran to the living room, where we found Arthur talking to a man. The man’s shirt had a clip pin that read, “My name is John Montoy and I am a delivery person of the Macaroni Ranchnod business!” “I don’t know where they have gone!” Arthur said as we were walking in. “I’m afraid we will have to cancel the shipment today.” “NO!” cried Ruby. “We need to sell the macaroni! Think about our customers!” “I don’t think we can just whip up another batch in three minutes.” replied Arthur sadly. “Hey, how about you go visit James, my son?” John Montoy suggested. “He has a joke shop to cheer you up!” “Alright,” Ruby and me replied bitterly. “Go next door and you’ll see him outside!” John called after us. We went next door to see a nineteen year old boy - a young adult, more like it - and waved at us when we came over. “Hi, I’m James Montoy. Welcome to my joke shop! What-“ He stopped short when he saw Ruby. “Are you the rich Ruby Ranchnod?” He asked. “Yep. Meet my friend Miran - Mira Garfield.” Ruby introduced. “Hi,” I said quietly. I looked at Ruby and quietly mouthed, “Will he recognize me as Miranda?” Ruby gave the slightest shake of a head, and my body calmed with relief. Whew! “So...” he hesitated. “Wanna come in? I have some maco ready for you!” I followed James inside, Ruby quickly behind. When we arrived in the kitchen, James said, “Today, a truck came in with fifty packages of macaroni!” He grinned. “The driver said that we won a lottery ticket we forgot about long ago.” “Mira, I need to talk to you. Privately.” Ruby said quickly. She led me into a dark hall and whispered, “Do you think James’s family is the one who stole the macaroni?” “Seems like it,” I whispered back. “But for now, we’re just gonna play along until we can roast him.” Miranda Coralle! We went back to the dining room to see three cooked bowls of macaroni waiting for us. “Have a seat,” said James. We all sat down and began to eat. “Mirand- Mira, do you have your phone?” asked Ruby. I felt around my pockets. I did have a phone, it was in my pockets. I pulled it out to find it cracked and broken. “It must have broke after you discovered me in the woods.” I muttered. “I can get you another one,” offered Ruby. I shook my head. “You guys are lucky,” said James. “My parents will never let me have a phone. Why is my life like this?” He whined. I look at the clock. It was 5 o’clock now. “Ruby, I think we should go home now.” She nodded. “Thanks for the macaroni James.” We headed outside when I stopped. “Where am I going to sleep tonight? I can’t go back to my house, it’s so far away...” I trailed off. “You can sleep with me tonight.” Ruby suggested. “I’m sure Arthur can find you a spare bedroom. “Thanks.” I blinked gratefully. Chapter Seven: Riddle Night With Ruby “Here is your bedroom, Miss Garfield.” Arthur showed me into the room next to Ruby’s. “If you need any help, simply ring the bell or knock on Ruby’s door.” “Thanks Arthur.” I said. “Good night, Mira.” Ruby said. She went inside her bedroom and closed the door. I took a deep breath and stepped into the room. Arthur closed the door behind me. There was a bed with pink sheets and white pillows, and there was my chest. There was also a bell on the wall. I changed into my clothes and put the rest into the wardrobe when I heard a “Psst!” from the hole in the wall. I turned around to see a hole with a eye in it. “It’s me, Ruby!” She whispered. “We can communicate through this hole!” I smiled. I was in for a fun night. Miranda Coralle! I woke up in the morning to the smell of eggs and toast. Category:Blog posts